A New Gaurdian
by Chocolate Spirit
Summary: Okay, summary stinks, but i swear the story is better! Jack and the other guardians find a new spirit and her evil sister. Her evil sister wants to take place as the guardian instead of her sister and have the power. does she succeed?
1. Chapter 1: who was it?

**_Chapter #1: Who was it?_**

North never thought of Pitch Black coming back to life…he always assumed that he was done for. All was like that till today. North sat in the globe room fidgeting with a toy airplane and examining it when the window flew open and a gust of wind blew papers and toys off his desk and it was like a hurricane. He clung on to his chair to not go off flying himself, then a roar of laughter could be heard from all the corner of the room.

"Pitch?" asked the Russian man.

"Nope, jut your worst nightmare!" said a voice in which North couldn't tell if it were female or male. "just came to warn you to stay out of my way. And if you and the other guardian do, I'll be the death of you." The voice said and just as it was going out of the window, North caught a glimpse of black. He whoever it was went out the window, the hurricane stopped and everything fell the floor with a 'plop' and North immediately stood up and headed for the globe room. He went over to the globe and pressed down what seemed like a handle, and colorful aura's filled the sky.

**~O~**

Toothinia was busy giving orders to her fairies; from left to right she shouted orders until a small hummingbird, what seemed to be babytooth, tapped her shoulder.

"What is it babytooth?" Tooth said and babytooth pointed to the auroras in the sky. Tooth quickly gestured for some of her birds to follow her and took off to the North Pole.

**~O~**

Bunnymud was busy with absolutely nothing, just sitting down under a tree busy painting one of his masterpiece googies when a giant egg walked towards him.

"What is it? It betta not be frost" he said pointing hi paintbrush to the egg/rock. The egg/rock turned towards the sky and so did bunny.

"What does North want now?" he said and tapped the floor twice and a hole appeared, and he jumped in it.

**~O~**

Sandy was busy giving sweat dreams to the south part of the world when suddenly, an aurora went past him. He sighed gathering his sand, and formed an airplane he drove to the pole.

**~O~**

Jack was giving snow to Burgess, after all, it was the 25th of October and it was almost time for winter. He laughed as he covered the treetops with snow, then something caught his eye. It was colorful auroras coming from the sky.

"I hope it's not a big crises" he said and flew to the pole.

**~O~**

Jack was the last one to arrive at the pole. Everyone was already there except sandy, he was just arriving.

"So, what's the mayhem?" he asked leaning against the wall resting his staff on his shoulder.

"Well?" asked Bunny.

"Someone evil was here." He said pointing to the ground.

"Pitch?!" gasped Tooth.

"It couldn't have been Pitch, we defeated him almost 4 years ago, remember?" North stated.

"Well then who was it, mate?" Bunny asked.

"I don't know."

**Hey everyone! this is my first fic! if you want more beg for more because im off to miami and disney land!(im in lebanon, im lebanese/american/panamanian) bye! (more like in 6 days!, but hey!)**


	2. Chapter 2: the chase

**I would like to thank ****madeyforest****, for he was the only one who reviewed. so here's the chappy!**

* * *

**_Chapter#2: The chase_**

"If only Manny could help us…" tooth sighed and looked up at the moon going on with her commands to her faries.

"You can't expect him to help us this soon." Said Bunny.

"Why not?" Jack said. "He helped when you needed me." He said with a bow.

"We didn't need you." Said Bunny and soon there was a fight between Jack and Bunny and North tried to calm them down. Tooth went on about the directions while sandy just looked sleepy. Suddenly, Sandy spotted something from the corner of his eye. The moon shone bright above North's workshop, but nobody took notice except him. He made arrows on top of his head, shot sand balls everywhere but nobody seemed to notice. He finally caught their attention by sending a dragon towards them.

"What is it?" asked Bunny irritated, and so Sandy pointed at the moon, its bright light shining the faces of the guardians of childhood.

"Told ya!" Jack whispered to Bunny, but his concentration was focused o where exactly had the moon's light shone. It shone on an all too familiar place, a hexagon, and from it emanated a giant blue crystal.

"New guardian!" exclaimed North looking eagerly at the crystal.

"I wonder who it will be..."said Tooth looking excitedly at the crystal.

"And again…please don't be the ground hog…" said Bunny fingers crossed behind his back, and it surely wasn't. A figure appeared in front of them she was wearing blue from top to bottom, and she had a glove that was light blue and dark that lead to her elbow but didn't cover all the fingers. It only covered the bottom of them. Her eyes were blue and so was her dress and eyes. She had what seemed like paint across her face, twice on one cheek, and a little blue hat was situated on top of her head.

"Who is she?" asked Bunny.

"Have absolutely no idea." replied Tooth blankly.

"Wait!" yelled North. "That is face that I saw! Yes!" North pointed both fingers at the statue.

"I've seen her…" said Jack wincing at the statue and pointing a finger to it. "I know her…" Jack said.

"Well, who is she?" replied Tooth.

"Well, I've seen her a couple of times in the park every day she paints her hair a color, or sometimes it stays the same. He picks weird colors…red, violet, green…" he said and shook his head at the thought.

"well, what are you waiting for? Take us to her!" Ordered North and got his coat. Jack smiled at the thought of going back to Burgess.

**~O~**

All five guardian of childhood sat on the sleigh, Bunny clutching as hard as he can to his seat. He closed his eyes as they got higher and higher in the sky.

"Where do you usually find her?" asked North, and it was directed to Jack.

"She's usually in the park." He said pointing to a place in Burgess. The sleigh dropped in a nearby forest and everyone got off. When they entered the park, a whole bunch of children ran their way and they were soon stampeded by them.

"Woah!" each guardian called every time they were taken down by a child. When the children finally shooed off, they followed Jack to a crowd. From far, they could hear chants, but as they got closer, they could make up a word being chanted over and over again.

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" they all went, as the guardians got closer, they could see a glimpse of the girl over the teenager's heads. The girl on the floor that was surrounded by teenagers laughed out loud and dropped her pen and paper on the floor neatly beside her and got up.

"Any requests?" she said and the crowd went on giving her their own requests.

"How about" the girl covered her eyes and pointed to the teenagers. "Eni Mini Mine Mo." He said and opened her eyes to see that she had pointed to a red headed girl. "Give me a request, and I'll sing it, but after this you leave me alone." The girl said picking up her guitar.

"Fireflies! Owl city!" the red headed girl squealed and the girl with the guitar sighed. She bent down to the boom box on the floor and turned it to just the music of fireflies. He strummed the guitar several times before starting to sing.

_You would not believe your eyes_

_They're ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep…_

_Cause they feel the open air_

_And leave tear drops everywhere_

_You think me rude_

_but I would just stand and…stare_

She sang on and on till the song finally ended and everyone lit up with applause. She thanked everyone and they all thanked her back by dropping George Washington into her guitar case. After everyone left, she sat down counting the money she received.

"Ohh…big hit. $62…I should really do this more often." She said, tucked the money into her pocket, put the guitar in its case, closed the case and headed towards the streets. The 5 guardian followed her as she entered an alleyway and started to mumble some words.

"Stay in the shadows" warned North as they spied at what the teen was doing.

"You know, I'm not an idiot like some people." The girl said as she turned to face the big 5.

"You…you see us?" asked Tooth.

"What? Never seen a normal 16 year old girl that sees the big 5?" she said crossing her arms.

"Not a lot of humans at your age believe in us, that's what we meant, mate" said Bunny.

The girl kept on fidgeting with her guitar case as she scoffed then replied.

"Who said anything about being human?" she said and realized what she had just said. "How about we forget that last sentence, hmm?" she said turning to the big five.

"Can't do that mate, ya already spoke up." Said Bunny reaching for is boomerang.

"Weeellll…" said the girl the guitar case now abandoned and her guitar slung around her back. "Catch me if you can." The girl said looking like she was about to jump.

"Neva, race with a rabbit, mate" Bunny said and took off towards the girl, but what seemed to the other guardians that the girl moved faster than the speed of light. Bunny looked up to see the girl at the top of the building.

"Missed me missed me, bet you wanna kick me" she teased shaking her but at him.

"Ah, very mature" said bunny and took off once ore in the girls direction.

She scoffed. "Says the 20 year old who still plays tag!" she teased and snuck up behind the guardians and scared them, even jack, and they all yelped forwards. She the girl took off like a comment to the sky, something struck her head, making her fall head first to the ground, but before she hit the ground, Jack ran towards her and soon enough caught her in his hands bride like. They all turned to see what ha it her and then a yellow stick-no boomerang hit the floor next to Bunny. He had a panicked look on his face.

"Sorry, mate! I lost hold of myself for a few minutes!" he said raising his in complete guilt.

"Oh my…" tooth complimented as a trickle of blood oozed down the side of the girls head.

"Bunny, brace for impact if flying isn't the only thing he could do." And so the 4 guardians and Jack carrying the unconscious girl went over to the sleigh to the north pole.

* * *

**and now i thank everyone who read this so far! hope you enjoyed it!**

**if you want to see the girl which came out of the crystal, go to: forum. artemis -fowl (.com)(no spaces, i just put them so it would show up.) and keep scrolling down till you find "The gallery". go inside it and look for a topic that says "funny pics and fan-art". on the right side, there are numbers in squares that dedicate the pages. go to the last page and the last post from "Minervalover". there are two spoilers with the botton "Show" next to them. the first pic is the girl who they saw on the crystal and the second the one they saw on the ground writing. pm me if it didn't work. (u do not have to sign up to see the pics.) **


	3. Chapter 3: Explanation

**_Chapter #3:_**

When they made it, they entered the globe room and put her down on a couch.

"Call the medical yetis" said North to Phil, who took off toward the infirmary. Tooth put her face into the girls injury, examining it.

"You could've killed her…it's so close to her temple" she said, but there was no compliment to her compliment. She moved the girl's hair a little to make the injury a little more clear, and it wasn't at all pleasant. There was absolutely no skin in where the boomerang hit her and there was a little puncture I her skull in which blood poured out of it like a chocolate fountain. Soon, 3 yetis came in the globe room with medical gadgets, but as soon as one yeti bent down to attend to her wound, he just jumped back up and got away from the girl. There were black parks dancing around her wounds, and her blue and red veins in her body suddenly became luminous, so that her whole body was colored with red and blue lines.

"Wha da?" began one yeti, and every guardian drew their weapon. North his words, bunny his boomerangs, sandy his whips, jack his staff, and tooth, well, her fists. They all watched as the spark slowly disappeared and her body turned to normal, and then, she arose, and sleepily looked at all 5 guardians. Then he slowly la back down, and closed her eyes, the got up again the same way she got up before, as f refusing to see what lay in front of her. She crisscrossed her legs on the couch and took out her phone to check the time, and then put it back into her short's pocket.

"Um.." said the girl the girl pointing to all 5 guardians, then the yetis, and then at the room and gave them a questioning look.

"You don't remember the hit you took on the head?" said Jack, "the one the he gave to you with his boomerang…and you know…" he said making hand gestures hoping the girl would remember.

"Oh yeah…now I remember…" she said looking at the ceiling. "Remind me to beat the hell out of him when this is all sorted out." She said giving an impish smile to Bunny.

"Not before I do." Bunny said almost to himself, but everyone heard him.

"Excuse me, but I could move faster than the speed of light, and I am sure I can kill you without my magical powers, I can do it with my bare hands." She said threatingly and she got off the couch, which caused everyone to re-draw their weapons.

"Seriously? Ok, are you guys good cops or bad cops, this confuse me a little."

"Well, we were trying to get ya to negotiate with us…" said Buny, but he was interrupted by the girl, once more.

"By throwing a boomerang to my head?" she said, folding her arms.

"We were trying to get ya to negotiate with us…" he said ignoring her remark, "but unfortunately, ya decided to run away like a chicken."

"I wasn't running away. I was sticking to the plan." She said. "but I just added little fun to it. What's the good of fun if you can't use it. Like making you catch me and scaring you guys, come on, if you were in m place it would be hilarious! Is there only one guardian here who knows the true meaning of fun?" she concluded and all heads turned to Jack.

"what?" was his plain answer.

"nothing." Said North. "what do you mean 'sticking to plan'? and how did that injury of yours just go?"

"Ah…here comes in my specialty. I can do almost anything, from setting fires to making your outfits ridiculous. But I can also know what might happen next, if I want to know, and if I need to know. Sometimes if I ask for it, my brain won't let me have the information. It told me you guys were going to pay me a visit in an alley, so I just did what I was supposed to, went to the nearest alley." She said putting he hands on her hips. "And as for healing, just can heal. That's all I know. Now for my questions" she said stepping closer to the guardians "Why am _I here_. Why am I suddenly so important that the guardians of childhood suddenly knock me out unconscious and bring me to the north pole?"

Everyone fell silent, but then Sandy let down his weapon and started to form pictures on top of his head.

"Wat?" she said blankly.

"He's saying that when North…"began Toot, but then Bunny cut her off.

"The Moon wants you to become a guardian, mate" he said " what? It's a long story, I just cut it down to the conclusion."

"Wat?" the girl said blankly, again.

"Guardian, you" said Bunny.

"I know what you meant, peter cotton tail, what I meant by 'what' is: there's no way I hell I'm becoming guardian! You want me to quite my building up career, having a beautiful, free life. To becoming some old no-fun guardian cooped up in some hideout trying to figure out new ways to bribe children? No way! No offense." She said looking at Jack, and he knew that the 'no offense' was only for him.

"You know, mate, that is exactly what Jack said when we told him he was going to become a guardian. And I told him that that sentence was offensive, and I remember our argument very well. I won, though"

"Well, news flash kangaroo! I. Don't. Care." she said now stepping closer to Bunny so that they were face to face.

'Don't call me that, mate"

"Why?

"because, I'm a bunny, not a kangaroo"

"So, what if you're a bunny, what difference does it make between me and you?"

"I'm special. Everyone knows me. On the other hand, you're a nobody,"

"Bunny!" began tooth.

"No, no. Don't stop us, Toothinia. I'm not a nobody, and there are over a billion people who believe in me, you just don't know who I really am."

"Oh really? Who are you then? And how come so many people believe in who you are, and we don't we even know who you are mate? Are you making this all up?"

"I'm doing no such thing. You know who I am. You guys just don't believe in me, but unlike you guys, even if I'm not believed in, everyone can see me."

"Well, if you're not going to tell us who you are, we won't believe you."

"Just stop you two!" bellowed tooth, and at the same time, a black shadow appeared behind the new girl.

"Well,well,well…if it isn't my sister, Bella and her delightful new friends. What are you doing with the big 5?" and the girl, that went by the name Bella, as so the shadow said turned around. "Ivory?" the shadow know came out of the shadows. She looked identical to Bella, maybe her twin. She was wearing black from head toe in black.

"yes, yes, 'Ivory'. Always hated that name. they were going to switch names with me and you but they thought you were prettier."

"Don't be stupid. They never thought you were prettier. They just named us alphabetically. I was born first, so they named me 'Bella'. Anyways, why are you here?"

"Maybe your friends might know. Someone they hated, someone who wanted what the guardians have and he didn't. Well, guess what, he returned, and there's no way to stop us." She said and with a flash of black dust, disappeared.

"Does she mean to say..that..."

"Don't say it, don't say it!" bunny interrupted tooth.

"Don't say what?" Bella said, "who's she talking about?"

"Was she your sister?" asked North calmly.

"Who was she talking about?" she asked once more.

"WAS SHE YOUR SISTER?!" he said yelling and towering over her. She fell silent, looking very hurt, then she spoke: "that is no way to treat a lady, if you're going to talk to me, you talk to me with respect old man! Who do you think should go on the naught list now?!"

She looked at him with her brow crossed, they were having a stare down when she shook her head and put it in her hands. Her shoulders started to shake; tooth came over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay" tooth patted her a few times till Bella showed her face. There were tears in her eyes, her mouth open wide and was laughing so hard he doubled over and fell to the ground. She couldn't even lift her head to talk to North directly.

"You..shoulda..seen..your…FACE!" she went back to a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny about it?" said Jack. She didn't answer, she just kept laughing. His made Jack and Bunny slightly giggle.

"What's so funny?" asked tooth and soon Jack and Bunny began to laugh as hard as Bella, and soon enough, the whole room started to laugh, except for North. He was just looking at them all with a strict face. He sat down in the nearest chair and waited for them to calm down, after 10 minutes, they all died down a little bit.

"Now, can we all please focus on what is currently happening?" North asked.

"Sorry, it was just so funny what I said. Someone should have video tapped that." Bella said.

"Video tape? What's that?" Tooth asked.

"I'll explain later. Yes, she was, in fact , my twin sister. Now someone tell me about this 'pitch black'"

"He's the boogeyman. Do you not know his story?" and so Bunny began to tell the tale, and half an hour later, Bella raised an eyebrow.

"He seems like a piece of crap when it comes to being compared to my sister."

"Language" warned North.

"So…pitch black is back? asked Jack.

"And what does he have to do with that girl…um…Ivory, was it?" asked Bunny, and they all were looking at North as if to receive answers.

"Um..ring ring!" Bella said crisscrossing her legs and sitting on the floor. "It's obvious. Bella's teaming up with pitch, and they are going to rejoin forces to defeat you. Ivory must have known about the man in the moon wanting me to become a new guardian and thinking that I would agree, she needed a companion, so when he met someone like my sister that can see him, they must have teamed up then."

"What do you mean, you making no sense at all!" said Jack.

"Sit down, sit down" and she spread her hands in a circle gesturing them to sit down in a circle on the floor, but they didn't, North preferring his king-sized chair, bunny and tooth the couch, and jack his windowsill.

"Now, let me tell you how it all happened, I might be wrong, but there's a 5% chance I am. When you supposedly defeated pitch, it might have been the day I lost my sister, that day three years ago, I thought I killed her for good. None of my minions, don't ask, wanted her around our city, so we kicked her out. Then a fight started, blablabla, and she fought with me, so I just killed her. There are some details left out of this story so don't think I'm vicious or barbaric. So while pitch was being chased by the nightmares, she must have saved him with a disintegrator, therefore defeating all the nightmares."

"And then, she knew that I would soon find out that she was alive, and pitch's powers were useful to her. She could combine her powers and the nightmare sand, and the nightmares will be undefeatable, unless you make the venomous potion, which could take years. Anyways, she was desperate for revenge and so was pitch, so they've been preparing an army over the three years waiting for the right time, and they found an opportunity, thanks to kangaroo here…"

"How was it my fault?!" Bunny questioned.

"We're identical twins, and having the power we were given are able to read each other's minds if we both are sleeping at the same time. I know when she's asleep because that's when I feel more awakened. You see it in more of a dream than mind reading, and for ten minutes after you wake up, she can still see whatever I'm doing at the instant moment, therefore leading her to knowing that I was to become a guardian."

"So…what do we do now?" asked Tooth, and instead of asked North, it was directed to Bella.

"I'm the older sister, so when it comes to mind reading, I can only do it when my emotions go overboard. Like if I'm angry and feel lie throwing stuff around, hat happens to calm my emotions. I've known about it for three years, you think I haven't been preparing? If they're preparing an army, that means war."

* * *

**Hope you likey! It's one a.m here so…I really gotta go to sleep…after I finish downloading all he death note episodes…**


	4. Chapter 4: what to do?

**I made this chapter for al my lovely reviewers! new chapter if i see at least one review. i have it ready.**

* * *

**_Chapter #4: What to do?_**

"War?" Jack asked.

"No. No war. No violence." demanded North.

"I'm not begging at your feet for you to join. If you don't wanna kick their butts, then stay outa the way, or my Irish butts gonna kick you too."

"So that's with the accent. For a moment I thought you were Austrailian." Said Bunny.

"There are so many differences between us, like how we say 'smart' and you do. Totally different. And I'm much cooler than you." She stuck her tongue at him and returned to the other guardians.

"If you guys are gonna join me, you're free to. No one's forcing you or stopping you. But I must warn you, my army is pretty scary, so if you are ever to see one, keep it away from children." She said, then got up, and walked to the kitchen.

"where…where are you going?" asked tooth.

"I get unconscious for a few hours, and I don't get anything to eat? Horrible service here" she said and trotted into the kitchen.

"What is she?" Bunny whispered.

"I don't know, but she seems dangerous." Tooth said.

"I'm not trusting her until I know what she is, and where she's from. " whispered North stubbornly.

"I'm just curious of what more powers she holds. She has done a whole lot and she says that those are minors." Jack whispered, while sandy just noded.

"It's mean to whisper." Bella whispered from the kitchen door and sat down on the couch. "It's freezing in here! Don't you ever get a heater?" she said and a jacket coming out of nowhere was on her lap. She put it on, and started to sip a mug.

"what are you drinking?" asked bunny looking curiously at the white things in her cup.

"Hot coco with marshmallows and whip cream." North looked at her with an odd look.

'All that in one thing?" Bunny looked in a disgusted look.

"Oh my gosh! You know how much sugar that has? It could give you so many cavities!" she said buzzing over and putting her fingers into Bella's mouth.

"heeeooot!heeoot!" she tried to talk with fingers in her mouth. Tooth's eyes were bouncing about looking for cavities, but her eyes caught something else. From her four front teeth, there were two very sharp teeth, looked like fangs. Tooth drew a hand to touch the end of it, but a hand pulled her away.

"Do you don't understand 'get off'?" Bella said rubbing her jaw.

"Your teeth…"Tooth said pointing at her mouth.

"I don't have cavities. You could do one more round and you wouldn't find cavities." She said opening her mouth wide.

"No...No..." said tooth flying away still looking puzzled. Silence fell. "your teeth…they were.." she pointed to her mouth and started to make circles. "they were..."

"NO cavities at all and a dazzling white?" she asked flipping her hair. "Yes I know, I have awesome teeth" she said in a mocking tone.

"The irony" said Bunny.

"Can…can I see them again?" tooth asked and Bella sighed, then opened her mouth for tooth to examine. "I thought I saw…"

"Admit it, you're just saying you thought you saw a cavity to get to me."

"Yeah...yeah…" said tooth shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"Now, you can continue your little chat about me." She looked at their expressions, "oh come on, if I were someone else, I wouldn't trust me either" she took a sip of her hot coco.

"The thing iz…"north trailed off.

"You seem to know about everything" said bunny.

"And you seem to know how to deal with the problems…" said tooth.

"But you're hiding so many things from us…we just don't know if…we can trust you." Jack continued. Bella leant in from the sofa.

"You could bury me alive if you ever find me wrong." She said then sipped her coco. "If I tell me my weakness, would you then trust me?" she said and everyone was suddenly all ears. (I hate that expression! No one can turn into an ear!) Sandy looked at the rest, then nodded.

"Metal." She simply said.

"What? Metal? What do you mean?" asked Bunny.

"In contact with metal, I'm hopeless. Just a normal human being." She shrugged and sipped her coco.

"How do ve know you're not lying?" asked North. Bella took something in a cotton bag out of her pocket, then put it on.

"Go ahead, try doing anything to me, I can't stop you." She said and put her hot coco down and raised her hands in defeat. From behind, Bunny, North, Tooth and Sandy smiling.

"What?" she asked, and before she could ask another question, she was literally thrown into the air. She screamed, but when she lands, she landed in Jacks arms. She quickly pulled herself away and fell to the floor. She got up and dusted herself. Everyone was laughing, including Jack, but that all stopped when Bella slapped Jack across the face.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" she yelled in Jack's face.

"Well…I thought…" Jack said rubbing his sore cheek. Bella just shook her head and went and sat on the floor next to the couch, looking down at her hot coco. "Never mind…" she whispered, and Jack turned around and mouthed "ow" to the other guardians while rubbing his cheek once more.

The guardians looked at Bella. She looked shaken, taken aback. She had never expected what Jack did. She looked hurt, and for the first time they ever saw her, she looked as if she was going to burst into tears. At least they know that they can trust her now.

"So…what do you want us to do?" asked Tooth.

"Yeah, what was it you wanted us to do?" asked North and Bunny at the same time, then looked at each other in awkward expressions.

"You could count on us." Said jack and Sandy gave thumbs up. This raised Bella's spirits, and she looked at the big 5.

"Is that how fast you people surrender?" she said smirking. All the other guardians smiled back, and North shook his head in disbelief.

"So…as far as becoming a guardian?" he asked.

"Eh…" she said looking up to the ceiling, "I'll be one when I want to"

"What do you mean 'I'll be one when I want to'?" asked Tooth.

"That means, when I make up my mind, I'll tell you guys. And if you don't want to wait, I'll simply reject the offer." Bunny was about to object when she cut him off. "Now you're going to tell me: 'it's not an offer to reject, mate. The Man in the moon chose you'" she said imitating Bunny's Australian accent.

"I do not sound like that!" Bunny pointed out.

"Actually, you kinda do." Said Jack and Bunny sent him a glare.

"So, I could be one if I wanted to, and I can be me if I wanted to. No one can tell me who to be. Anyways, for now, you don't have to do anything. If you ever see any of those two warts, just come and drop by, we'll talk then." And again, out of nowhere, she produced paper with her address on it and handed it to North.

"What about your parents?" asked Tooth.

"They don't really care about who comes over and who doesn't. As long as it's not a psycho killer, I'm fine. I could actually do whatever I want." She said smiling. "You come as soon as you see one of them" There was an awkward silence, and then Bunny broke it.

"It's getting dark, sheila. Shouldn't you go home?" Bella looked at her watch. It was 10 p.m. she winced and bit her lip.

"Aye, I gotta get home fast. I'll get grounded if I'm not there in thirty minutes." She said putting her backpack over her shoulder.

"You should go with Bella, Jack. Pitch could be out there." North said.

"I'm not two. I could go alone." She said.

"Would you rather go with me or Jack?" North questioned. Bella looked into the ceiling.

"Fine" she said walking towards the door. But before she could open it, someone put their hand around her waist and plunged her into the air. She let out a frightened scream from the top of her lungs. Jack jumped out of the window, and the other guardians could hear her scream for the next minute or so.

* * *

**shooo...whadya think? tell me!**


End file.
